Arms of Hope
by Rosa17
Summary: This story is the first of several and begins immediately after season one ended. Any spoilers are accidental as I wrote and first posted this elsewhere in April.
1. Chapter 1

Arms Of Hope by Rosa17

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Arms of hope is the first story in a series of seven.

Part 1

The castle was in an uproar and as such Marian and Edward slipped away, while Vasey was still yelling for someone to cut him down. There were a substantial number of guards lacking that moment at the castle. Guy had fewer than his usual number with him at Locksley and after several had been killed and more wounded the day before when they met with Robin Hood's gang deep in Sherwood forest, the Sheriff had yet to recruit more, unwilling but reasonably paid help.

"Tell me you did not go through with it?" the old drawn man asked his daughter

"No I did not go through with it. I do not know what tomorrow will bring"

"What happened?" he asked, eager to know the whole sorry tale

"Much happened" she told him with a wry smile "And if he had not turned up when he did I would now be Lady Gisborne"

"There will be repercussions, where is Guy now?"

Marian shrugged "I do not know, I did not give it much thought, the only thoughts I gave were to save you"

"Only me, not of Robin?"

She smiled "Perhaps a little of Robin. Much announced that the King was an impostor, Guy knew, I could not marry him, everything was based on a lie, how could I ever trust him? I expect he is nursing his wounds"

"His pride?"

"That and his cheekbone, at least the ring he was to give me had some good use" she laughed, it was infectious and Edward followed.

"You hit him, I am not surprised"

"Are you disappointed in me? I sometimes think, even now I am not the daughter you wished for"

"You are more than I dreamed any child of mine would become and more, and as for jilting Guy at the alter I doubt we have heard the last of it, but you know I am here for you, whatever happens, you are my life, my only child and I love you. No one knows what the future, the very next day will bring, but whatever it is we will face it together"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your replies.

Part 2

"A change of heart then" stated Alan, referring to Robin's return, as they reached the cave

"Surely we are not going to spend the night here" Much exclaimed

"They are hardly going to come looking for us tonight and they will think we have moved on, I think we are perfectly safe here" Robin reasoned

"I am too tired to argue" said Djaq

"But Master surely….alright, I am sitting, see" Much continued

"Good" said Robin his eyes roaming over to the ledge where Marian had 'died' only yesterday and he sighed, so much had happened in the past few hours, it was funny how everything had changed, and at the same time, remained the same.

"Master, Master" Much's voice cut through his thoughts luring him back to the present

"Much"

"Are you yourself?" he asked hesitantly, carefully as if waiting for another explosion of some degree.

"Yes. I was lost for a while, but I am back now, ready to fight and throw back whatever the Sheriff and Gisborne throw at us, until justice returns"

"I'm glad you're back we were floundering there without you" Alan said with a smile

"I am back, for good" looking at Much he added "And what happened, what I said when I…."

"I know" Much said with feeling "You thought you lost her and I was speaking without thinking as usual I mean someone should really tell me to shut up more often"

"We do. You do not listen" said Alan

"Yes…well I can not help the way God made me now can I?" he replied, standing up for himself, sure that no one else would

"You are fine they way you are" Robin said his mouth lifting in a slight smile "Most of the time"

Much looked unconvincingly offended.

"I'm starving" said Will

"Hey that's my line" said Much, "But I think I might be able to cook up a little something"

"Good idea" said Robin

"What do you think is going to happen? With Marian now?" Djaq said carefully

Robin contemplated his reply and said "I do not know, but we ought to go to Knighton Hall in the morning"

And the gang nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Vasey was muttering in his quarters and pacing the floor when Guy appeared later that same day.

"Where were you?" Vasey demanded "I was hung up like a spring chicken , not something I want to repeat"

"Where's the 'King' now?"

"I sent him back where he came from. What happened to you?" he finally added taking a look at Gisborne's bruised face with interest.

Guy tentively fingered it through gloved hands and winced, more from the memory of being made a fool of, than of any physical pain.

"Marian and that fool" he spat out with contempt.

"What fool?" asked Vasey "There are so many, one of which is standing in front of me"

Guy glared at him and Vasey took a step back, whatever had occurred to Gisborne had not been pleasing "It did not go well then" he stated

"It did not" said Guy slowly, his eyes flaring with hatred

"So tell me more about Marian and this fool?"

"I almost had her. She was, almost ,my wife….then…then" he spat each word out as if it was detestable to his palate.

"Then?" asked the Sheriff tilting his head to one side waiting as patiently as he could

"Then 'Lord Much' gate crashed the party"

"Oh" said Vasey "That fool….And?"

"And I didn't marry her, she hit me, with the ring"

"Oh your face, and no doubt your pride, that must hurt, a lot"

Guy continued to glare at him "She must hang"

"She must?" he asked nonplussed

"She consorted with Robin Hood"

"Again? She is so careless, You know this for sure?"

"He appeared at Locksley, according to my men she rode off on the back of his horse to save her father. I told her if she married me I would protect Edward"

Vasey laughed "That was resourceful, I told you I would hang him. I meant it whether you married her or not"

"I thought if she believed, that she would marry me"

"It seems she didn't however"

"No. Not after the fool appeared and started rambling off things…"

"The truth? Hurt did it? Tell you she loved Hood did he?" he laughed "I can see from your expression that he did and more. Ha! Hood wins again"

"Not for long and not if I can help it. We have to stir up a plan to get rid of them once and for all"

"Now that Gisborne is the best idea you have ever had" Vasey laughed "Come let's talk about it now"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"It is dangerous" the woman muttered to the man, her husband

"But, Edward, the old sheriff, he was a good man, a good leader, a fair man to his people we owe it to him, to at least warn them"

"And what if we get caught?" the woman reasoned "We will hang"

"Robin Hood might save us"

"Robin Hood" the woman said gently "I remember when he was a lad….he deserves better than to be outlawed in the forest"

"And so does anyone else the sheriff cares to hang" the man persisted

"Alright Whitley, so what is your plan?" the woman asked, knowing that she could not live with consequences of not at least attempting to provide a warning, to Edward of Knighton Hall.

It was late when the incessant banging on the door roused Edward, with torch in hand to the door. Marian on alert for danger stood in the shadows, preparing to fight whoever had come to disturb them at this time of night.

"Whitley?" Edward exclaimed peering into the gloom

"I have come from the castle" the man said

"Come in, come in" Edward ushered the well known but of late, little seen man in.

"Whitley" Marian repeated her father's words, her intonement careful, cautious

"I know you have no reason to trust me. I work at the castle, I serve the sheriff"

"You served me once and well" Edward told him encouragingly

"That is why I came, because you were a good sheriff one of the best and you deserve a chance to live a free man and lady"

"What can you tell us?"

Whitley looked about nervously "I do not think I was followed but these black days, you never know"

"Then tell us, what you think it is we need to know" Marian told him, placing a goblet of refreshment in front of him.

"The Sheriff….I was taking his lordship some refreshment, it was" Whitley paused and smiled as he recollected "He was stressed, anxious, after being strung from the rafters as you clearly saw for yourselves this afternoon. I took him some refreshment as I was ordered, the waiting boy was too afraid of his wrath, so I volunteered to go in his place. I overheard them talking…"

"Them?" asked Marian

"The Sheriff and Gisborne"

"Go on" Edward added

"They were talking of revenge, of Robin Hood, but they also spoke of you. I don't think that they are going to up-end you from Knighton Hall" Whitley told Edward "Not yet, but they plan to take Marian to the castle in the morning, to hang"

"Hang?" said Marian, fingering her neck with the thought

"Well" said Edward "It is simple you have to leave"

"I can not leave you" she replied

"You can and not only that you will, it is not safe"

"Talking of not safe" said Whitley, pausing to take a large swig of wine and then coughing as it slipped down the wrong way "I should be off. I need to be back at my duties before it is noticed that I am missing"

They pair thanked and bid Whitley a good journey back and then turned to face one another again.

"I know you have defied me in the past, many times, but this time Marian, for your sake, for my sake, you must, go"

"I can not leave you. We can fight this together, stand shoulder to shoulder you and I"

He shook his head and replied "No, not this time Marian. You say you want to be here for me, if you stay and face the Sheriff and Gisborne tomorrow, they will take you back to Nottingham and they will hang you. Or attempt to hang you, you know as well as I do that Robin might not be able to save you this time. And it is wrong to expect him to do so, or put yourself purposely in a situation that would make him feel that he has to rescue you"

Marian blinked back tears as he spoke the words "But my place is by your side, I am not leaving you to die.."

"No you are not leaving me to die. They will not kill me, they want you and until they get you I am safe. Think Marian, think. What good to me are you if you are dead. If you stay and they hang you, what good will you be to me then?"

She laughed, it surprised him, he looked at her questioning her humour "You and I are more alike that I give us credit for, I really am my father's daughter. I myself chastised Robin for giving himself up to be hung and abandoning his populace and now I am arguing with you about doing the same thing, but to you. You are right. I should go. Tonight while I have the opportunity"

"You should, make haste while the night sky is in your favour. Where will you go?"

"I will stay close but hidden. Perhaps find Robin"

"That is a good idea."

Marian turned and made for the stairs to prepare to leave "Marian!" Edward called

She looked back at him, her expression full of sadness and regret "Father?"

"Remember I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Ssshhhh" Robin hissed from behind the bush where he and Much were concealed

"What is happening?" Much replied craning his neck to get a better view, but that resulted in Robin pushing him back down again.

"Not a lot. They seem to be questioning Edward, but I can not see Marian" Robin told him in hushed tones, as Gisborne, the Sheriff and their soldiers searched every nook and cranny for Marian.

"Where is she?" Much whispered again, to which Robin shrugged

"She may not be here now, but she was wasn't she?" Vasey asked Edward "And yet you claim you do not know her whereabouts"

"I do not, she took off during the night"

"To Hood" muttered Gisborne with contempt

"I do not know, she did not tell me, she left while I was asleep"

"And have you seen Robin Hood?" the sheriff asked, not expecting for one moment that Edward would confess that he had

"Not since you did, at the castle" Edward replied honestly

"Well, Gisborne we will place extra guards to watch the Knighton Hall"

"We will?"

"Yes, Marian is bound to come running home to see her poor ailing father at some point and I want her caught when she does, oh by the way Sir Edward, if she does come back and you are seen with her, you will hang too, for collaborating with an outlaw. Not Robin Hood the outlaw but your daughter. Funny how things change is it not? One day Marian was to become Lady Gisborne now she is a common criminal just like Hood"

Robin and Much watched as Gisborne , the Sheriff and half the guards left, the others placed themselves strategically around the estate, obviously on watch.

"So" said Much quietly "They know as little as we do to the whereabouts of Marian. Are you going to talk to Edward?"

"Show me a way past the guards, then yes" he replied tersely "I hope she has not done anything rash"

"Like you are known to do" Much replied more to himself than to his master "Two peas in a pod if you ask me" he paused as Robin looked at him, long and hard and continued "Of course you did not ask me, but I was stating the facts"

Robin looked out of the window at the diversion Much had caused, which the soldiers were still clearing up and turned back to face Edward again.

"She did not tell you where she was headed?" he asked one final time

"If I do not tell you then I have nothing to hide"

"But you will lie if they say have you seen Robin Hood"

"I will"

"Then Edward, tell me where Marian is? I need to know. I have to know" he pleaded

Edward looked compassionately at him, he had repeated all the information that the sheriff and Gisborne has passed his way, finally said "She went looking for you"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your feedback. Of course there will be some Marian and Robin moments.

Part 6

"If she went looking for us…..you, then why has she not found us?" Much stated as he and Robin walked back into the forest.

Robin shrugged but said nothing and so Much launched into a monotone as they trudged back to the camp.

Marian rested deep into the forest, she didn't like to admit it, even to herself but her stomach was more than sore, perhaps she had over exerted herself yesterday, perhaps running away wasn't the solution to the problem, but to stay? Would be to hang, and for her dear father to hang too and that she could not allow. A rustle in the foliage caught her attention and she poised herself ready to attack whatever faced her.

Marian gasped, then relaxed "What are you both doing?" she asked anger flaring

"Hunting" said Will

"For rabbits" added Alan "What are you doing? Out here on your own?"

"I am often out on my own and perfectly able to look after myself as well"

"Like the other day when Gisborne stabbed you" Alan replied

"That, was unfortunate and I was not alone, you were there too" she told him, absently laying her hand over the site of the wound.

Will noticing asked "Are you alright?"

"Just a little sore" she said smiling through the discomfort and hoping that he wouldn't notice that it hurt whenever she moved.

"Where you heading?" asked Alan deciding a change of subject might be a good move

"I was looking for Robin" she simply replied

"Well then we can help you find him. He actually went to Knighton Hall this morning looking for you. Guess he didn't find you there"

"No I left last night" she admitted

"You have been in the woods all night?" clarified Will

"Yes and I am fine, tired, sore and hungry but fine"

He gave a wry smile and added "You best come back with us then"

"We've got to catch some rabbits first, otherwise Much will never let up on how hungry he is" Alan insisted

"That will be fine, which way are you heading?" Marian told them

"East" said Alan

Marian smiled to herself as she followed them through the flora, she felt part of the gang already.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it.

Part 7

"Where's Alan and Will now?" Much said exasperated, huddled on his haunches in the cave once more, the rain pelting down outside

"They went hunting for food" Djaq said

"That was hours ago" Much added "I hope they have not run off with the haul again"

"It's over there" said Robin pointing to the sack of treasure that Gisborne was still searching for. "We must dispose of it, in the next day or so"

"It is odd that it is raining like the other day and Alan and Will are missing once more. However this time you are here with us Master"

"But no Marian" he replied

"You are worried?" Much asked

"Yes and no" he honestly replied

"She can look after herself no?" said Djaq

"I know" Robin replied quietly before getting up and wandering to the back of the cave

"Is he alright?" asked Djaq

"I think so" Much said

"What happened at Knighton?" asked John

"Well………….." started Much and filled them in.

"You, are late" Much said as Alan appeared in the cave bearing gifts in the form of three very dead rabbits.

"Supper and we come bearing other gifts too" Alan told him, with Will and behind him, concealed, Marian

"Other gifts? What other gifts?" asked Much flustered but happy that there was some food to cook.

"Not a gift exactly, but we met someone in the forest and invited them for supper"

"You can't go inviting willy nilly, people we do not know, people whom Robin might not agree with as guests" Much protested

"I do not think he will send me away" Marian said her voice lilting through the recess of the cave and reaching the ears of Robin.

"Marian!" said Much, about to add further when he was cut off by Robin

"Marian"

"Robin"

He inclined his head and she followed him to the inner cave and they sat, beside each other.

"You are not surprised to see me" she stated rather than asked

"I went to Knighton Hall this morning. I spoke with your father after Gisborne and the Sheriff left"

"My father. Is he hurt? Did they hurt him?" she anxiously asked

"They frightened him a little" Robin said choosing his words carefully

"Robin" she said warningly "Tell me the truth, did they hurt him?"

He shook his head "No, I did not see evidence that he was hurt…they pushed him around a little"

"Perhaps I should go back, to make sure"

He restrained her, putting his hand upon her forearm "It is not safe Marian. There is a price on your head and that is what the Sheriff wants. He wants you to go there. There are extra guards in place, as soon as anyone set eyes on you, you will be arrested and hung, your father too"

"For collaboration amongst other things" she sighed sitting back against the rock and wincing slightly

"Marian!" his voice faltered a little, as he watched her, the memory of how he came so close to losing her still fresh in his mind.

"Sore" she reluctantly admitted

He looked, stared at her unbelievingly "Marian" he repeated thinking how often her name seemed to fall from his lips the past few days

"Really. I am tired, hungry and a little sore that is all"

Robin sighed and said changing the subject "So, now you are an outlaw, what is your plan?"


	8. Chapter 8

Of course there will be some Robin/Marian fuzz for you all. There is some today.

Part 8

"My father's plan was that I was safe, which meant I had to leave"

"Sounds like you tried to stay" he said, humour in his tone

"I wanted to stay for my father's sake, but in the end I left for the very same reason"

"And now?"

"Now, I do not know what the future holds. Yesterday we cannot change and who knows what tomorrow brings, it is only now that matters"

They looked at each other, long, hard, deep, neither admitting, still what was on their hearts. The moment hadn't gone it was there still, but now hanging between them unsaid, a heavy blanket of silent tension. He moved, she moved, their eyes remained steady, fixated on each other as if no one else existed or even mattered. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, the soft bristles of his beard, tickling the palm of her hand. She rubbed her thumb absentmindedly across his cheek bone as the intensity of his gaze penetrated her soul. He swallowed and remembered to breathe, her stare was not only captivating but enthralling and exciting all at the same time.

Robin hardly was aware of the existence of the gang, this moment was his, and Marian's. He was not to know even later how Djaq had pulled Much away just as he had been about to announce dinner was served, telling the manservant that Robin and Marian would eat later, when they were ready.

Her thumb strayed to brush over his lips and instantly he kissed the digit, softly. Marian lowered her gaze, blinked then met his gaze once more. His stare remained steady, unmoving and she knew that is how it was for her too, but was she ready to say it? Were either of the ready to say the words, that meant so much? Even after all that occurred the past few days perhaps it was too soon? Perhaps this moment had to be enough? She could still feel the taste of the kiss they shared yesterday, brief as it was.

Brief but sure, he knew he hadn't really had time to go back to kiss her and yet, he could not stop himself. It had been worth it, if everything had failed he still would not regret that. Now he wanted to kiss her again, so badly it hurt. It was as if she was of the same mind, he felt her lips cool against his as they touched and stoked up a fire within, making it a kiss they would remember for a very long time to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Marian winced as Djaq prodded about; she paused in her ministrations and looked Marian in the eye.

"That look does not look promising" Marian told her "Tell me I am not going to die"

"Not today, you are not going to die today, not from this wound. It is healing, no sign of infection, bruising is to be expected. Tender? Sore?"

Marian nodded as she sat up and drew her clothes back over herself, meeting the intense eyes of Robin on the far side of the cave as she did so, but choosing to look away and continue her conversation with Djaq.

"You find it….living here in the forest…with…"

"Here I am accepted, here I am one of the gang" Djaq told her "I fight, I am their equal" she nodded in the direction of Robin and the gang. "They will accept you too"

Marian gave a dry laugh "Will they? The gang might I do not know about Robin"

"It is different for you, than it is for me; you have emotional ties, with Robin. You fight well" she added the last bit as encouragement and Marian looked a little happier for it at least.

"We should look for him" Gisborne said to the Sheriff, pacing up and down the flagstones of the Sheriff quarters.

"Gisborne, stop, sit" commanded the Sheriff.

Gisborne paced to the wall and sat on a lone chair, crossing his leg on his knee and scowling. "Now is good as time as any"

"Wrong. Now is not the time. We are still lacking in men. We then have to train the imbeciles, only to be felled by Hood and his men. Did you find the elusive Nightwatchman?"

"No. No sign. I swear, his eyes, reminded me of someone I know"

"And you couldn't remember? Careless"

"I was winded and kicked down the stairs by the 'elusive Nightwatchman'. But it will come to mind and when it does I will hang him"

"You're catching on well these past few days Gisborne" the Sheriff said with a sly smile. "Now all we need is our little flies to fall into our much bigger web"


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The cave was still, the only noises, the constant rain pattering down outside and the soft emitting sounds of Much snoring, as they all lay on the floor of the cave, scattered here and there.

"You should be sleeping" his voice penetrated the darkness, and across the gap Marian .looked at him.

"As should you" was her humoured reply.

Robin shifted position and propped his head up with the palm of his hand to regard her at a preferred angle.

"So tell me, why are you awake?" he asked not letting up.

"I have been thinking….. and the ground is not as comfortable as my bed" she admitted.

"No, you get used to it"

"Robin…."

"What?"

"Me…here, it seems unreal and yet…."

"You told me, a while ago you wanted more, you wanted to do what you felt you should do, what you wanted to do, but were restricted by men, me included I suppose, but particularly Gisborne and your father. Now, now you can"

"And you are not going to try and stop me?" she raised her eyebrows as she studied him carefully, the cave only lit by the dim glow of the dying embers of the fire.

"That depends"

"On what?" she asked, instantly bristling.

"On how foolish you schemes are" he laughed,. She glared at him, "I am not laughing at you….not like that"

"Then refrain from laughing at all" she uttered back, not surprised they were arguing already.

An awkward tension sat between them and he turned and looked at the roof of the cave, pillowing his arms behind his head. He sighed heavily and she mentally kicked herself for jumping at him with harsh words.

They turned at the same time and said simultaneously "Sorry" then laughed.

"You really should get some sleep" he suggested, her eyes were heavy and he half expected her to snap back for telling her to do something .

"Perhaps you are right" she agreed.

He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise and smiled before rolling onto his back once more shutting his own eyes. Ten minutes later, he opened them again, the noises in the cave had not changed as he stole a glance at Marian. She was sleeping, he squinted too see and then got up, fumbled about, stubbing his foot on an unseen rock and cursing. He lit a candle, set it down and watched her sleep. The way her eyelashes swept down across her closed eyes, the way her mouth was almost upturned in a smile, the way her hair fell across her cheek and he wanted to sweep it back and tuck the tendrils behind her ear, but didn't. He did not want to wake her for one thing, or be caught by the gang for another. Robin continued to stare at Marian until his vision blurred and he too fell into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for your comments.

Part 11

By the end of the week Marian felt as though she had always lived with the outlaws. Fights with Robin were just as frequent as before, but now it was slightly different as their relationship had taken one step closer into being something with which they might finally tell each other how they really felt, before it came about that it was 'too late' for the second time and what if they left it too late?

"Marian" called Robin one morning "Where do you think you are going?"

"To see my father"

He laughed and said "That under the circumstances is not wise"

"Do not tell me what is wise and what is not, I told you before"

"I recall, but I have to insist that to see your father now is not the best laid plan"

"What? And you have the best laid plan?"

"No I haven't thought about it, but I should have realised that you had"

"I am not going in with out a plan"

"Wrong, you are not going in at all. Not yet, it is still too dangerous"

She glared at him and he irritated her further by smirking, she let out a frustrated groan and hit her hand against a nearby tree. Watching as he walked off with Much and John towards Locksley.

Turing he walked back to Will and Alan "If Marian decides to take a walk, either suggest you accompany her or follow her unseen, and don't let her do anything stupid"

"What kind of stupid?" asked Alan.

"Seeing Edward kind of stupid" Robin replied giving him a pat on the shoulder with the tip of his bow, before he ran to catch the others up.

Marian watched and waited, every time she looked up Will or Alan were watching her and she knew exactly why. She had to somehow give them the slip, but how? Her chance came when Djaq asked for a favour, both leapt up at once eager to be the one to fetch what she needed. While Will and Alan argued, Marian slipped away.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Robin had been right she thought grimly as she huddled in the confines of the forest, Knighton Hall in her sight but just out of her reach. She sat there for best part of the afternoon half expecting a tap on the shoulder from either a guard or a cross Robin but neither materialised. Just when she thought all manner of opportunity was gone, her father appeared from the house and took a walk around the grounds, carefully looking about him at all times.

She wasn't sure how it happened really, one minute she was crouched in the undergrowth, with serious pins and needles in her right foot and then she was there, almost face to face with him. She gasped as he grabbed her almost roughly by the arm and dragged her deeper into the forest, a horrified expression on his face.

"I would have thought Robin knew better than to let you come here" he said letting her go.

She shook her arm and irritably replied "He did not, I slipped away when I had the chance"

He shook his head at her sadly "Marian, it is not safe here"

"I need to know that you are well, that the Sheriff and his men did not hurt, torture you. I needed to see for myself that you were still whole"

"I am still whole. I will not be if anything happens to you"

"What happened, when Gisborne and the Sheriff came?"

"Robin did not tell you?"

"Yes he told me, I want to hear it from you"

"Nothing happened, they looked for you , you were not here, they asked me where you where. I told them I did not know. Now they are waiting for a moment like this, for you to show yourself, so that they can take you to Nottingham to hang. And I also"

"They are going to hang you too? They have no actual evidence you led the uprising"

"I do not know Marian, perhaps they have, but the need to hang you is greater and therefore my death can wait"

"Perhaps it can't" said a gruff voice from behind them.

Marian gasped as the guard grabbed her by the elbow with a greater force than her father had done and in that split second she realised how weakened he really was, fighting wasn't going to be much use she decided eyeing the other five men who had gathered round, even if she could break free, her father would not be able to and she wasn't about to let him face Nottingham alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for your replies, a little more for you all

Part 13

The camp was quiet and empty when Robin returned with Much and John, they waited patiently for the others to materialize and when they did, it became evident that one of their number was absent.

"When did you last see her?" Robin asked the emphasis on the 'when'

Alan scratched the back of his head and Will just looked guilty.

"Well?" asked Much.

"I can explain" Alan began.

"No matter" said Robin tightly "I know where she has gone"

"We going to Knighton Hall now?" asked Much, longing instead to cook some dinner.

"You stay and cook something"

"Really?"

"I would not want to be responsible for you to perish from starvation" Robin told him a smile lifting one corner of what was otherwise a grim expression. "John, Alan come with me. Will, go to Nottingham" he said with a heavy sigh.

"And me?" asked Djac.

"You can stay here" Robin suggested.

"I do not cook" She said looking at Much.

"I am cooking, you can just keep me company" Much told her.

She gave him a sceptical look and went to sit beside the fire he was trying to start, impatiently she said "Here, let me do it, otherwise we will not be eating until tomorrow night"

At Knighton Hall everything was quiet, too quiet.

"I'm not being funny but something's not right" said Alan as he and Robin stood hidden "Where are the guards for one thing?"

Crashing through the bushes alerted them to John "No sign, of Edward, or Marian or anyone"

"We'll go back to the camp" announced Robin.

"I'm not being funny but what if they are in the Hall held hostage"

Robin shook his head "If they are not here, they are more likely to be at Nottingham, we'll go back to camp"

They walked backed in a heavy silence, Alan feeling the burden of guilt, Robin had asked him and Will to keep and eye on her, watch her, follow her if necessary and what had they done? Argued about something Djaq asked them to do and in turn she had slipped away without either of them noticing. If anything happened to Marian or her father, this time it would be his fault.

They were chewing rather tough pork when Will came running back, out of breath and leant over trying to catch it enough to speak.

"Will?" said Robin placing his food down, it wasn't appetizing and he wasn't hungry either.

Will was glad the light had faded, it would have been even better had the gang been sitting in the cave, but they weren't. Finally he looked at Robin and replied "They are at Nottingham. The news is that….that…" he paused feeling that this was a moment of deja vu, from when he had brought the news of Marian's forthcoming wedding to Guy.

"That what?" prompted Robin standing, his face drawn, obvious even in the bad light.

"They, Edward and Marian of Knighton Hall are to hang, in two days time. The sheriff is holding a festival, a celebration of the event that he has caught two of his rebellious nobles"

The gang shared a look.

"This will be dangerous rescue attempt" said Much.

"This is a trap" added Alan.

"This could be like last time with Tom, he says he will hang them in two days, what if he does not keep his word?" Will asked.

"I think he will" said Robin "He wants this to be a significant occasion, but you are right it is also a trap, but what else can we do?" he sighed again, more heavily and wearily than last time.

"We go to Nottingham" announced John and no one was going to argue with that, it was after all, their only choice.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Instead of being thrown into the dungeon's they were instead taken to a tower room.

The sheriff laughed as he said "Let's see if Hood can find you here. I like this. This is good, ha!"

The door swung to and there was a clunk as it was locked from the outside. Marian turned to her father and said "I am sorry"

"It is not me you will need to apologise to"

She nodded and replied "No you are right, he told me not to go and see you. He said it was too dangerous, but did I listen? No. And now I will put not only his life in jeopardy but the rest of the gang too"

She slid dejectedly to the floor, Edward sat down beside her, slowly, carefully as if every joint in his body ached.

"This is not like you. To give up" he said, gently, cajoling her.

"I have not given up. I am regretting my foolishness. That is different" she replied, giving him the half smile he had been waiting for.

"That's my girl" he told her.

They had been sitting there long enough that their backsides were numb from the floor when they heard the scraping of the latch and Gisborne appeared, looming on the threshold, his face masking nothing of the emotions he was feeling towards Marian. She gasped, she knew she had upset him, but he looked more dangerous and if she was honest with herself, she felt a trifle scared.

"Get up!" he barked out.

Marian scrambled to her feet and assisted her father to stand also.

"I only need you" he spat at her "The old man can stay here"

She took one brief glance at her father, took a deep breath and went, escorted by Gisborne out of the room. They walked down the passageway, flanked by a handful of guards, to a room which she knew was little used. For this occasion however a meal had been laid at a table, for two.

"You may go" Gisborne nodded to two of the men, leaving Marian, with Guy alone, bar the remaining two guards who stood by the now closed door. Gisborne, indicated that she should sit at the table and with a frown she did as he bid.

"Sir Guy" Marian said watchfully, careful not to meet his eye, which had more than a dangerous glint to it.

"Don't! Sir Guy me. Eat!" he commanded.

She placed some food upon her platter and sat there looking at it, wondering if he was about to poison her to death instead.

As is knowing what she was thinking he said "Don't think I haven't thought of it. However it would spoil the Sheriff's plans, so the food is quite safe to eat and" he laughed bitterly "will probably be the last proper meal you have, so enjoy, after this there will be the scraps the other common prisoners have"

She took a small bite of some bread and chewed thoughtfully, watching him, trying to sum up his mood, his thoughts. All she knew was that she had to tread carefully it would not do to be killed tonight.

"So Marian, tell me why?" he asked his expression darker than she had ever seen it

"Why?" she replied as innocently as she could muster

Guy, impatient and angry, took a deep breath and added "What does Robin Hood have that I have not got?"

She looked then, right at him until she could see into his dark and evil soul, her gaze not faltering, unwaving, her voice steady and clear. "He has my heart"

Vasey heard the roar from his quarters a floor above and the bellow of Gisborne saying to Marian "You will hang and when Hood comes to rescue you, we will hang him too. Tragic love, hung together"

After a brief look at his face she lowered her eyes to the ground, wondering and praying how she, her father, Robin and the gang were going to get out of this one.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for your replies.

Part 15

Robin stared up at the night sky, everything seemed to be falling to pieces again and so soon after the last time. He breathed in deeply and knew that tonight, like many nights of late, sleep would evade him. He sat up and quietly edged out of the camp, until he was a solitary figure, his form half silhouetted by the moon which filtered through the trees.

He meant it when he told Marian he would never give up, on anyone, even her, despite what she did today which was foolhardy, but not unexpected. He should have known better than to forbid her to go, that action would have made her even more determined and it had, she had gone, not heeded his warning, his advice. Now she was to hang, now he, and the gang had to get her out of there. It was to be expected by the Sheriff, Gisborne, the guards, the nobles, the common populace of Nottingham and not only that it was his duty. Of course he didn't want her to stay there either, it was not a place for a man, let alone a lady and a sick old man.

Marian, why did she have to be so headstrong, so stubborn, so independent, so beautiful, so wonderful, so brave so…..Why did he love her? For all of those things and more. And still he hadn't told her and now it really might be too late. They, he and the gang had to walk into a trap. He; Robin had to come up with a plan, a good plan to get all of them out of this mess.

What he wouldn't give to hold her in his arms tonight, to chastise her for attempting to see her father, but then to hold her, if she'd let him. If she still wasn't mad with him, he knew she had partially gone to Knighton because she could and because it would irk him. She had told him she had a plan, it had obviously backfired and he wished now he had listened while she had confided in him what that plan was. It might have been possible to have persuaded her to put off meeting with her father until at least he could have been there too.

He glanced over to the gang who were all sleeping, putting his arms about his frame he hugged himself tight but it didn't dispel the ache within his heart, it couldn't and wouldn't, only Marian was able to do that and he was going to have to be strong, fight for her and wish that one day soon she would be back in his arms again. The stars seemed bright tonight as he looked up to the sky, picking out the brightest, he wished, then laughed to himself at his own foolishness of putting his hopes into a wish on a star, wondering what Marian was doing right now and if she was alright.

Marian looked out at the night sky, she and her father were still in the tower room. Her father lay sleeping on the floor in the corner of the room, she however was unable to sleep. She thought of Robin and what he might be doing now, her heart was heavy, she felt guilt, if she was to survive as part of the gang she would have to fit in much better than she had so far. Work as a member of the team that already existed, she had failed herself, her father, Robin and the gang. She didn't deserve to be saved, but she knew deep in her heart that they would come anyway.

She loved him, why didn't she say? Why hadn't she told him? Instead their feelings had gotten swallowed up in the day to day things of life. It was important Robin knew how she really felt, she didn't want to 'die' again and Robin not knowing how deeply she cared and most importantly loved him, with all her heart. No one could touch that, especially Guy.

Looking back at the star, the brightest star, twinkling in the night just for her, she wrapped her arms about herself and wished it was Robin holding her tight, but it was not, he was not physically here, only here in her heart, and that for now had to be enough. She gazed on the star and wished, she had not wished on stars since she was a child, but today seemed appropriate somehow and made her feel closer to the man she loved and who held her heart in return.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for your replies.

Part 16

Will was fetching food from Locksley the following morning, he had left the camp before day break, Much and John had been stirring and he informed them of his destination. Robin he noted was sleeping outside the vicinity of the camp, sitting up, his arms crossed, his head lolling to one side which surely was not comfortable.

"Will" a voice behind him, put him on full alert and he turned to see Thornton standing there "Come away" he told the younger man and pulled him into the kitchens of the manor house

"Gisborne?" Will asked.

"Nottingham" Thornton replied "You have heard about Marian and Sir Edward?"

"Yes, I went to Nottingham yesterday"

"And Robin, did not take the news well?" Thornton asked shaking his head as he spoke.

Will shrugged "He didn't say a lot, but no I suppose not"

"There is a manservant at the castle who has a message for Robin, he says he must tell Robin in person, no one else will do. Can you arrange this? He said to meet in Baker Street in Nottingham, today. Mid afternoon"

"A trap?"

"I don't think so" Thornton replied "Here" he added and trusted Will a sack of food that he had originally come for. "Go"

"What is this man's name?" asked Robin after Will imparted the message.

"Whitley"

"Whitley" repeated Robin slowly.

"It must be a trap, surely" said Much.

"Perhaps not" Robin replied "And Thornton told us where to meet him and when and that he will only speak to me?"

"Yes" clarified Will.

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm isn't much of an answer" said Alan with a shrug "What we going to do?"

"I am going to Nottingham, to meet Whitley, this is the same man who bought the news to Edward and Marian that her life was in danger. We have no other way to get inside knowledge and as far as I can see, at the moment Whitley is our best and most trustworthy source"

"It is still dangerous" Djaq commented.

"Everything we do is dangerous" Robin answered.

"You are not going to go in alone, surely Master?" Much asked.

"No, you are going to come with me, all of you" he replied, the cogs of his mind working to originate a plan that would in turn rescue Marian and Edward from the noose.

Hanging around Baker Street in such a large number was conspicuous and so Robin sent Djaq, Alan and Will off to see if they could overhear something interesting about anything that might concern the gang.

Whitley arrived at the stated time, indicated that they were to follow him, bearing an empty basket to which he took to the baker's house, Robin, John and Much followed, stepping inside on arrival without invitation.

"You have information for me" Robin stated as Much and John kept watch for any signs that this was indeed a trap.

"Yes, my duty to the old sheriff compels me to tell you what I know"

"So" said Robin slowly "tell me what you know"

"Sir Edward and Lady Marian are ….are in the North Tower"

"The north tower, interesting choice"

"They, the Sheriff and Gisborne want you to think they are in the dungeon"

"Of course that is the natural place to put them" Robin told the man with a shrug "Now I have to think of a way in"

"I can assist you, all of you with that too"

"You are being overly helpful why? Do you have an ulterior motive?"

"No! no I am indebted to Sir Edward that is all"

"Very well Whitley" said Robin after a beat "Tell me, how can you get us in? All of us?"

Whitley went on to explain about the foods which were being brought in for the great feast, following the hanging ceremony. The food was to enter the castle early the next morning and Whitley was convinced that they all could get in unseen during this time. They formed a plan between them for the next day, and hoped, and prayed that it would work.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for the feedback it is encouraging.

Part 17

The gallows looked more menacing than usual as the gang secured themselves, secretly inside the castle.

"Tell me Master again why are we rescuing them before they are led to the gallows, surely you want to make a spectacle of the Sheriff and Gisborne by rescuing Marian and Edward just before the act is committed?" Much asked Robin as they crept up the stairwell from the kitchens

"Much, how many times do I have to explain?" he replied tersely.

"Several" added Alan "Not for me, I get it, for him"

"The Sheriff will be expecting me to stage a big and very public rescue and that is why we are not doing it that way" he replied and then to the others he said as the stairs forked off "We need to split here, these stairs take you to the north tower. You know the plan. I will meet you in the courtyard after my little visit to the Sheriff. Much? With me"

They split into two uneven halves as Robin took off with Much and Alan, Will, Djaq and John continued up the staircase.

"Master what if the Sheriff has already hung them"

"We would have noticed"

"We did not last time"

"No, but this time I was looking and he will not do that with Marian and Edward, it is too big an occasion. Guards!" he pressed himself against the wall, stepping back into the shadows as much as possible as Much did likewise. The sounds of their footsteps, turning and thundering in a different direction and Much let out his breath.

"Do you not think the Sheriff will expect you to rescue Marian?"

"Probably, which is why we are going to see him instead, come on"

Will peered round the bend, then at the remaining gang members whispered "Three guards, door is fastened from this side"

"One the count of three" said John.

"I'm not being funny but are we going to go, one, two three then go, or are we going to go on three" Alan asked.

"I didn't know all of you could count to three" joked Djaq, who received a glare from all the men.

"We go, the next time I say go" John decided, when they all nodded they understood he whispered "GO!"

Their sudden appearance and force of Little John soon overpowered the guards and they soon wrenched the door open, but all was not as they expected it to be.

"What now?" asked Alan.

Will shrugged as the one voice, belonging to the lone person in the room said "We get out of here"


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Gisborne stared at her, even now he found her the most beautiful creature he had even been fortunate enough to meet, or unfortunate as the case was now, they were in one of the many empty rooms of the castle, sparsely furnished and on this occasion, unguarded. She sat in a high backed chair, her posture erect, hands held in her lap, her head held high as if the thought of dying in less than two hours time did not bother her in the slightest, he was not to know the inner turmoil in her mind, her heart, her soul. Which had become increasingly worse since she had been taken from her father, she hoped that wherever he was he was being treated with respect.

"You know" he said to her and she stared over his shoulder to the far wall. "You do not have to die today, you could go free"

"I have been sentenced to hang, so how can that be" she replied.

"Marry me"

"What?"

"Marry me?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No but it would seem you are, waiting for Robin Hood to show are you?"

"I can fight my own battles and have proved so in the past"

He laughed, mockingly "You?"

"You ridicule, but I tell you the truth, you do not see what is so clearly before your eyes. You are blinded to your own gain, yours and the Sheriffs" she told him quietly.

Gisborne looked at her, stared, studied. He thought there was something familiar in her eyes, something that he had seen somewhere before. He scowled at her and she just regarded him as if she was having a polite and arranged visit from him, at Knighton Hall, which irked him all the more. He thought perhaps he should pursue with the marriage thread, really force her into wedlock. He had nothing to lose and so he tried again.

"If you marry me…as my wife you will have certain privileges" he began.

"I do not think I want them" she told him.

"You are faced with death and you sit there and tell me you would rather die?"

"Yes. I would rather not know marriage at all, than be burdened with you"

"And yet. A few short days ago you would have become my wife" he said, spitting out the last word with a vehemence that even surprised him.

"I would"

"And you did not"

"No"

"What happened?"

"You. You lied to me about the King, my father, going to the Holy Land. Robin was right? Wasn't he? Do not bother answering I can see the truth in your face along with the deceit and contempt you have for me. How could we build a relationship on that?"

"We could make it work. I know you are a strong minded woman"

"Yes and that is why I see now it would not work, even for the sake of my father. You would have tried to mould me into something I am not and can not ever be. I am my own person and I need someone who will respect that and love me, take me for who I am, what I am and what I believe in and stand for. You, are not that man"

He laughed, it had an evil and bitter hint to it and she felt an involuntary shudder ripple though her with sudden fear.

"Robin Hood. You are talking of Hood. You think he will rescue you. I would imagine if he is in the castle right now he is in the dungeons where I have amassed a number of men to eradicate him before he even realises you are not there. There will no Robin Hood heroics today, or any day in the future either" he told her, every confidence of his plan and the Sheriff's, oozing from each pore of this body and she felt her heart sink just that little bit more.

He laughed again and she glanced about the room, summing up her surroundings and wondering if she could in fact make a move and try to make her escape before it was too late.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for your replies J

Part 19.

Robin and Much faced the Sheriff who looked at them as if he had been expecting at visit from Robin Hood, but at the same time was reluctant to call on his guards.

"What do I owe this honour?" he asked with a sly smile upon his face and Much looked visibly ill.

"It is not an honour I am experiencing at seeing you again, and so, soon" Robin replied, Vasey scowled. "What I am here for, right now is to have a little word with you"

"You never just have a little word Robin, what is to you want? Or perhaps I know. You" he paused for effect and pointed his index finger at Robin's chest "Want the girl" He laughed "The girl? I personally don't see what you and Gisborne are fighting over, but….."

He stopped mid sentence unable to continue as Robin held him fast, the tip of his bow pressing against his windpipe.

"It is time you listened to me. Remember when I told you that if you harmed a hair, of the population or anyone else to get to me?"

Vasey nodded and said in a strangled tone "Yeees"

"And have you harmed anyone to spite me?"

Robin loosed his hold on the Sheriff who spluttered and coughed for several moments before answering "No"

"Really? What about Marian? Edward?"

"They committed crimes against me and I can not allow that. And although I was hoping you would make an appearance it has nothing precisely to do with you, more is the pity" he said gasping as Robin tightened his hold once again.

"I for one, assume you are not going to release them voluntary and so that leaves me and my men no other option than to take your prisoners off your hands for you" Robin said letting go and the Sheriff almost slid to the floor from the force of it.

Robin was out of the door and out of earshot when Vasey found his voice and said "If you can find them before the appointed time" he laughed, winced. He needed to gargle, otherwise his voice would not be heard throughout the courtyard and beyond.

"Which way?" asked Much as they ran down a passageway.

Robin stopped to look out a window to the courtyard, it was beginning to fill with peasants, and one or two nobles who would not dare to challenge the Sheriff's orders.

"There is no sign of the gang, shouldn't they been in the courtyard by now, causing a disturbance?" Much continued

"Yes" was Robin only and terse reply as he led Much through the tangled corridors of the castle.

He felt the punch before he even realised she had hit him, it had winded him and stunned him so much that she was able to get a second punch in before he righted himself and prepared to fight her back. She stood facing him, awaiting his onslaught and in her eyes was a familiar glint he had seen somewhere before. But his mind could not place where, as he struggled in combat with her, she was lithe and graceful in her movements as she fought him, her one and only opportunity to get away from not only him but her death sentence as well.

Will skidded to a halt and yelled "Guards!"

There coming toward the party of outlaws and Sir Edward were a troop of guards, swords out, ready to fight. They tackled them as best they could, as soon as one guard fell, Edward took his sword and proved effective as a fighter in the battle which ensued. Will, Alan, John, Djac and Edward paused, catching their breath.

"What we going to do now?" asked Alan "It must be almost time, there are going to be guards everywhere, we're never going to get out"

"Where's Robin?" asked Djaq not really expecting a reply and not getting one.

"And Marian" muttered Edward.

"Where did you say she went?" asked Will.

"I didn't. Gisborne took her somewhere"

John shook his head and said "She could be anywhere"

"I'm not being funny, but she could be dead" said Alan, getting dark glares from the others. "Sorry"

"Robin could have found her" said Djaq trying to make them all feel better.

"We can not stay here" said Edward "Let us keep moving, we will not find the others otherwise"

They continued on and stopped abruptly when Gisborne was almost catapulted out of a room and skidded along the flagstones, stopping when he hit the stone wall. He was followed by a blur of a figure, who when righted herself, transpired as Marian.

She stared breathlessly at her father and hugged him with relief and joy. Pulling back she asked "Where's Robin? Is he not with you?"

"We were hoping you had seen him" admitted Alan.

"He's with Much, they went to see the Sheriff, that was the initial plan" Will added.

"It is misshapen now though, you weren't where Whitley said you were, just Sir Edward" Alan continued.

"There's no time to explain, we have to get out of here" she replied and with a look at Little John the rest of them nodded.

Guy groaned and sat up, Marian had gone. He remained seated nursing his wounds along with his pride. Marian had fought well, better than a lot of men he had encountered. Her eyes staring at him as she drove her fist into the softness of his stomach, filtered into his mind once more and this time, his brain shifted into gear as they recognised where he had seen that look before. He scowled and roared in anger, and pain, both physical and emotional. Pain he had not and knew he would never let himself feel again. Pain of betrayal of possibly the worst kind, as he realised that Marian, to whom he had been betrothed had been or still was the 'elusive' Nightwatchman.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all your replies.

Marian66: this is the first story of 7, each story carries on from the previous. It will be a while before the Sheriff and Gisborne get what is coming to them.

Warning: Character death in this update.

Part 20

Robin pulled Much back into a doorway as footsteps neared them.

"Master" Much whispered.

"Sssh!" Robin replied, his finger to his lips for extra effect.

The noise grew and Robin expected at least half of the Sheriff's guards to appear, instead he suddenly let go his hold on Much as the gang, Sir Edward and Marian appeared.

"Robin!" exclaimed Marian.

They took stock of each other the mere seconds seeming like minutes but still not enough until Djaq brought them back to the present shouting that this time guards were indeed on their tail.

They cornered them from both sides as they ran down the steps that lead to the courtyard. The courtyard was now full of young and old, rich and poor, Gisborne and the Sheriff. Each man or woman was focusing on the combat in which there were intent on. Dodging, blocking, they worked as a team to get through the barricade of soldiers coming at them, it was intense, but not so fraught as the battle in the forest when they thought Marian was dead.

He felt the sword penetrate his stomach and he gasped as he fought for each pained breath. Alan was the first to notice and with a force he was not aware he possessed, hauled the guard of the injured man. The fighting continued around them, each member of the gang still caught up in the moment, the need to fight for the will to live. The man on the stairs, awkward positioned and clutching his wound as if he was holding himself together, panted as he struggled to breathe.

Alan not knowing what to say uttered "It's going to be alright"

"Get…get her for me…I need to speak with her….now" the injured man uttered forcing each word out, worried that it would be his last and he wasn't quite done with the world just yet, not until he had spoken to Marian anyway.

Alan touched her on the arm, she thinking it was an assailant shrugged him off.

"Marian!" he shouted more than once and when she turned she knew exactly what he was going to tell her.

She sank to her knees, the remaining guards had fled on Gisborne's command and it was as if the whole castle were holding their breath as the man on the stairs prepared to take his last. Marian took his hand in hers, tears threatening to fall down her face, but she bit them back and they just brimmed on the edge of her lashes.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Go, now" he whispered "You will be alright" and he nodded at the man behind her, who nodded in return. "I love you, I am proud of you, although perhaps at times you were not what I imagined my child would be, you are far more. I….." his voice tapered off and his grip loosen from hers.

"Robin!" said Little John and they looked to see a fresh batch of guards heading their way, receiving barked orders from Gisborne.

"Let's go, now!" he replied, stooping to pull Marian off the still form of Edward

"No!" she protested, but he wasn't listening as he continued to pull her away, helped by Much as they continued to fight their way to freedom, out of the city walls.

The last thing Robin heard as they left was the Sheriff declaring that perhaps all had not been lost, that it had been entertaining and while only one of the condemned had died, there was always tomorrow to catch up with Marian.

"We certainly don't want to let her get away permanently" muttered Guy

"Why?" the Sheriff replied

"Because she is the Nightwatchman, that's why"

"Is she? See Gisborne, women, lepers Gisborne, lepers and I see yours had wounded more than just your pride again"

Guy scowled at Vasey who shrugged and announced that the feast would continue as planned, there was no point wasting the fine food that had been prepared.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all your feedback, there will be a sequel soon.

Part 21

The gang stood round a small fire that little John had prepared, for the farewell ceremony to Sir Edward. They all stood evenly spaced apart, Robin's gazed fixed on Marian rather than the fire. She had been silent, ever since they had dragged her back to the forest. Back to a life with them , if she wished, he hoped she wished that, but sometimes with Marian you couldn't be sure.

There was a long reflective silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally one by one they spoke.

"Him we liked" said John, starting it off.

"Him we respected" added Alan.

"And trusted" Will offered.

"He was a good man" said Djaq.

"A man I am proud to call my friend" Much said, taking off his cap in a manner of respect.

"A man who believed in the truth to the end and died fighting for freedom" Robin added, glancing at Marian again.

"My Father, whom I loved" she simply finished.

They all remained where they were for a while and then one by one, off John's lead walked away, until Marian was left alone with Robin.

He stayed rooted to the spot, frantic to think of the right words to say to her, but coming up with nothing, finally he uttered "I'm sorry"

She nodded as she turned to him, the tears still unshed, forming pools in her eyes and she swallowed hard as she stepped forward and reached out to him. And Robin , he was there, his arms encased her in a haven of safety and surety, of understanding and of love. She wept, finally letting go of the dam which she had built up inside and as the tears wracked her body he felt his own eyes water at the pain of her loss.

The light had faded and Robin sat propped up against a tree with Marian still in the shelter of his embrace, the gang were within sight, their camp fire glowing in the dusk. She turned and they reshuffled to get comfortable once more.

He cleared his throat then said quietly "You know you can stay here with me, with us in the forest, if that is what you want?"

She sniffed and buried herself within his arms, arms of hope, of strength and of a love she knew she would not find anywhere else.

"I want to be near you" she replied, almost inaudibly and he smiled into the top of head

"It will be different, but everything will be alright" he said, enjoying the moment and knowing that there would be time for her to argue with him in the future, their future. It seemed almost impossible to think that perhaps they now had a future together.

"It will be different, perhaps I can be who I want to be"

"With no more foolishness, I advised you against going to Knighton hall for a reason"

"I know I was just.."

"Stubborn?"

"Perhaps a little, I do not like being told what I should be doing"

"If you are to live here with us, you might have to get used to it" he replied with a small laugh.

"If I agree, if not, I have a tongue in my head I will use it and give my opinion"

"I am sure you will"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked indignant and looked up at him.

But he wasn't mocking her, there was a tenderness in his eyes that made her reach out and trace the contours of his face.

"Marian" he whispered as he caught her mouth with his in a kiss that spoke of his love, sometimes words were not needed and there was always tomorrow, perhaps he would tell her how much he loved her then.

The End


End file.
